Summer Breeze
by sofia lawrence machelle
Summary: It's about a girl who lost all of her memories about a certain person,who meant so much to her,before that known tragedy.but one day, she met a person, who can be that certain person. What will happen now?( NALU FANFICTION) ...Fate has it's way... hope you all like it and it's a ONESHOT.


July 1st 1997...

The day, where everything changed in my life.

After that, i wake up with the binding lights of the white hospital room. Today, the date is 26th December of 1997...

All were happy for my "safe to home normally" arrival. My friends held a huge party, on the next day. You may think, i would be delighted by that. But... I am not happy though i showed like i am enjoying but Erza and Levy found it, i just said them that it's feeling weird after lying down without doing anything for five months straight. Though they don't believe it, they just left the topic.I am not happy because it Just... It felt off. Like i am forgetting someone important. But who is that some one, was my question.

Who? Whom am i missing?...was an unanswered question within me, left to be answered...

Though i missed most of my classes because of my paralysis. Now, i think it's fine to attend the classes because i don't want to miss my Grade. I was still in my second year of high school, happy that i don't miss any more classes.

Sooner, winter holidays are gonna show up. But i got a call off to stay in school because of my long absence. Though i am happy for that, the fact that i am a nerd. But still... i would be missing my friends. I never showed up for these kind of things because i am one of the top three ranker in my school, including my best friend Levy...

After the not so boring winter holidays, i was staying with my friends for celebrating Christmas. It's making me quite jealous that all were now couples. Ah!...how i wished that i would be also, one day-(but suddenly i felt a pang in my head and i see or should i say like remembering something...  
w-wait...that grin. whose was that? I figured out, It's a memory but with whom...  
Erza and Levy asked me in unison " Are you fine Lucy?" I said yes but am i really fine?...

It was a nice day, when we all went to the festival to welcome the New year. I feel like Someone should be there with me now like last year, but...who? Ah!... this is so frustrating...

After celebrating the so-called festival. Even after seeing all happy faces of the people, i can't be happy. It's like it's gone with someone who wasn't here, after that accident...

School days were as usual in a moderate state with my friends turned couples. I don't know when these guys became so lovey-Dovey, all of a sudden. Before that accident, all were refusing to admit their feels but now they were being madly in love. What even happened,when i was suffering from paralysis for just five months? Something Fishy...

Then, sooner we got into the Main exams and as usual, i was able to pass it in ease, even though, i had a huge break in between.  
...Advantages of being a nerd...

After that, we all planned to go to the nearby beach, where we all first meet. From that day on, on the first Wednesday of every year's summer vacation, where the crowd is less, we would all go there and have a day off. No modern devices, No stress. Only friends with fun in the beach. It's a unnamed tradition to us.

So like that, this year too we planned but it seems everyone is busy after all. Seems like Mira, Elfman and Erza are preparing to enroll for their universities. Oh! Yeah i forget to say that they are a year older to all in our group except Wendy and Romeo, who are a year younger to us.

Then, Gray said that his father's health is in bad shape. So he planned on travelling back to his home town while Juvia accompanied him. I should have gone too for i felt bad but seems Juvia is over-protective towards Gray and she actually thinks me as Love rival, though they where dating...Really!...i can't believe her.

As for our juniors, Wendy is taking care of Romeo because of his illness. Doctors said that it was Heat stroke, hope he gets well soon. As for my best friend Levy, i don't know what happened to her. She was smiling at one moment, but then all sad. It's creeping me out, though i asked, she won't answer and then we have Cana but i doubt i can have a day off with good fun with her. She would rather make me drink or worse tease me. I am getting chill just by imagining it.

Guess, it's just me who is free. Then i will take a look at the sun rise in the beach because...i can't sleep at all. I am insomniac now-a-days...

So i went, took a bath, did my morning chores and left out to the beach. I was wearing my most favorite baby blue sundress with a grass hat.

When i was standing near the shore with my feet drowning, mesmerized at the huge redish orange star emerging from the horizon, i hear some one calling was it? They sound familiar... When i look around, i saw a boy with pink hair and a huge grin in his face walking towards me. It look like he was emerging from the Sun. He then breathed out  
" Lucy, it's been months that i have seen you this closer". Wait...do i know him, who is he? I d..don't...re...member him...wait...it's HIM. The person, i have been trying to remember, it's him. My first best friend and also my secret crush...

.

.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel.

I gave him a bear hug and rambled about random things always ending with a Baka. How can he leave me? I was trying hard to figure "that person" that i got insomnia but he was just simply saying "sorry" for everything. But i am happy i remembered him, how can i forget my silly boy. Silly me.

After our little reunion, we spend our time together by playing games, eating Ice creams, smashing watermelons, making sand castles and also buried him into a girl. I was truly happy this time for he is there with me, the person who makes me feel, myself.

It was already evening, we headed back to my place and he talks about random things. After dinner, we watched The Television ad o playing was Natsu's favorite show,  
" The dragon warriors". **( a/n: i just made it, out)**. It was midnight and i prepared to sleep, while Natsu...he was just staring at me. What happened to him, all of a sudden? When i asked him about that he just changed the topic and said he was too sleepy that he slept in my bed. Though i would push him away seems like i want him or rather need him near me. so this time...i let it go.

It was already Morning. When i put my hands on my left, i feel no heat but felt so cold. Cold as ice, where is Natsu? Did he left me again or is it just a dream? It's too vivid to be a dream. Then where is he? Suddenly i felt chills and there he stands in a white tux like he is a bridegroom. Wait...is he gonna propose to me? Calm down, Lucy it's Natsu. Maybe he has some reason for it. He lift me in bridal style and kept running towards the beach and then to a nearby cementry and stopped. Then he placed me down. Then he shows a grave, there shows

 **" 'Natsu Dragneel'**

 _ **'A cheerful young lad who makes everyone's Day lies here, peacefully..."**_

I was too shocked to even move. Then i remember that accident, he took the impact in place of ME! It's my fault that he is...gone. When i was weeping like a child, he hugged and kissed me. He said that he came here to give me a final farewell to me. He said though he wasn't here, he would still be for me. Looking after me and said me to Move on...how can i you Baka because i love you so much that my heart breaks into pieces. But he was gone. taking everything from me... he was gone...disappeared into thin air saying he loves me too. How can he leave me. You Baka, you won't leave a girl after she confessed. You...my baka...he was gone...and so am I..

After the moment Natsu disappears telling Lucy the truth, Lucy died with a blood clot in her head from that accident. Though all know Lucy is gonna die, though they know that Natsu is dead, they acted normal seems like the hope stars of that group were gone now forever.

Somewhere so far,  
Hand-in-hand, Lucy and Natsu gone...through the horizon where every thing started with smiles in their faces...


End file.
